It is known that certain microorganisms such as bacteria are potentially beneficial when added to animal feeds. For example, bacteria are beneficial in that they supply a natural intestinal microflora. Some companies offer for sale direct fed microbials which contain desirable bacteria. Direct fed microbials, however, do have some difficulty in maintaining a stable product. Typically, the direct fed microbial is used at a fairly small level, added to feed at perhaps a 1% level. However, unused direct fed microbial containing feed or feed additive product is often stored by the farmers for long periods of time. This storage many times is under conditions where there is some moisture. In many instances there is just enough moisture that the bacteria are activated or start to grow, but yet there is an insufficient amount of moisture to sustain them. As a result they die. Thus, the activity of the direct fed microbial is stopped. In other instances, the addition of antibiotics to the direct fed microbial containing feed or feed additive adversely interacts with the bacteria, particularly if there are small amounts of moisture present and thus again bacteria are killed. Thus, there is a significant problem of long term storage stability for direct fed microbials.
In another environment, where the direct fed microbial is added to, for example chicken feed, it is common to pelletize the material with the direct fed microbial added before pelletizing. Moisture from steam used during pelletization partially activates the bacteria, but may, as a result of insufficient moisture to sustain them, kill them. Also heat during pelletization may kill them. Then, too, there is the problem of the acid environment of the stomach potentially inactivating bacteria before they really reach the intestine. Thus, there is a continuing need for direct fed microbials which will release the organisms only at the proper time in the intestine, without early release due to moisture conditions or adverse pH conditions such as exist in the digestive tract anterior to the small intestine.
It is important to note for purposes of this invention that the free fatty acid does not individually encapsulate and form microcapsules of microorganisms. Instead, the product of the process of the present invention forms microspheres. A microsphere refers to a fatty acid matrix in which a plurality of microorganisms are incorporated. It is different from a microcapsule in which individual organisms are encapsulated. In a microsphere the fatty acid matrix functions for the composite similar to the relationship between a cookie dough matrix and chocolate chip cookies, with the chips representing a group of microorganisms, such as bacteria or yeast. Microcapsules will not work in the process of this invention, whereas microspheres do. Microspheres provide stability advantages and more effective dosing with the microorganisms than individual microencapsulation of each microorganism.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide direct fed microbials suitable for animal feed ration addition which contains microorganisms that are contained in microspheres produced in a special rotary process technique, using free fatty acid for formation of the spheres.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a direct fed microbial which has stability at levels within the range of from 3 months to 6 months without any significant organism count reduction.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a process of rotary production of microspheres of dried bacteria which provides a matrix of free fatty acid within which a plurality of organisms are contained.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide rotary disc microspheres of dried bacteria which are free flowing, and easily processible with animal feed rations.
An even further objective of the present invention is to provide microspheres of Enterococcus faecium, Lactobacilli, and yeast.